


Пожми мою руку

by kris_stein



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_stein/pseuds/kris_stein
Summary: — Человек. Разве ты не знаешь, как нужно встречать нового приятеля? Повернись и...





	Пожми мою руку

— Человек. Разве ты не знаешь, как нужно встречать нового приятеля? Повернись и пожми мою руку.  
Голос низкий и странно пустой, он будто ударяется о глухую стенку и отскакивает от неё, падая в пропасть. Человек с любопытством оборачивается, ожидая увидеть кого-то высокого и широкоплечего, кого-то внушительного, соответствующего своему голосу, но перед ним — скелет-коротышка с горящими глазницами. И сразу становится ясно, почему он звучит будто из колодца.  
Ребёнок неуверенно улыбается и осторожно протягивает руку. Ещё не так много монстров встретилось ему по пути сюда, и им не так просто доверять, но человек верит: даже те, что нападали, на самом деле хотели поиграть. Однако этот монстр улыбается и выглядит очень дружелюбно. Человек не задумывается над тем, что скелет НЕ МОЖЕТ не улыбаться.  
Они пожимают руки. В глухой тишине леса раздаётся громогласный пердящий звук и…  
ребёнок заливисто смеётся.  
Точно, этот монстр не может не быть дружелюбным.  
— Хе-хех… Старый трюк с подушкой-пердушкой в руке. Всегда смешно, — говорит скелет.

___

— Человек. Разве ты не знаешь, как нужно встречать нового приятеля? Повернись и пожми мою руку.  
Человек оборачивается и смело пожимает руку монстра. И смеётся над неприличным звуком.  
— Старый трюк с подушкой-пердушкой, — с лёгкой заминкой говорит скелет. — Всегда смешно.  
Это невероятная удача — встретить здесь человека с таким же ужасным чувством юмора, как у него самого. Над его шутками во всём подземелье смеётся разве что дама-за-дверью, да несколько монстров в баре Гриллби. Они в эти моменты смертельно пьяны. И Санс тоже.  
Однако монстр не спешит радоваться, что нашёл родственную душу. Чувство дежавю, липкое, как глазурь на донатах Маффит, заставляет вглядываться в человека до ряби в глазницах, но вспомнить, где они могли встретиться раньше, не получается.  
— Твоё лицо мне кажется знакомым, — задумчиво говорит Санс.  
— Это странно, я же здесь впервые, — легкомысленно отвечает человек, пожимая плечами, и делает шаг в сторону лампы за мгновение до того, как скелет предлагает за ней спрятаться.

___

Ребёнок оборачивается прежде, чем монстр успевает его окликнуть, и первым протягивает руку.  
«Какой… воспитанный человек», — думает Санс.

___

— Человек. Разве ты не знаешь, как нужно встречать нового приятеля? Повернись и пожми мою руку.  
Фриск — теперь Санс помнит имя ребёнка — оборачивается и протягивает маленькую ладошку. Как в прошлый раз, и в позапрошлый, и в позапозапрошлый, и ещё пять раз до этого. Санс начал считать, когда во время четвёртой встречи понял, что, может быть, и она не последняя. Он не помнит подробностей, только обрывки фраз и лучезарную улыбку. А ещё имя и счёт.  
— Я Санс, Санс-скелет, — представляется он в восьмой раз.

___

— Человек. Разве ты не знаешь, как нужно встречать нового приятеля? Повернись и пожми мою руку.  
Санс знает каждое движение человека наизусть. Запоминать становится всё проще, смутные образы накладываются друг на друга, обретают очертания, проявляются, как снимок на фотоплёнке. Санс никогда не видел, как это происходит, просто наткнулся на сравнение в книге с поверхности.  
Спустя семнадцать встреч он в мельчайших деталях может воспроизвести в своём воображении каждую секунду их знакомства. Он повторяет собственные фразы слово в слово, снова и снова прячет в руке пердящую подушку, а Фриск и в восемнадцатый раз смеётся как в первый.  
Санс ждёт, когда что-нибудь изменится. Он уверен, что этот ребёнок тоже всё помнит, но доказательств у него недостаточно.  
Человек пожимает монстру руку, хохочет и говорит:  
— Старый трюк, всегда смешно.  
— Эй, это моя фраза, — шутливо возмущается Санс. — Хе-хех.

___

С двадцать первого перезапуска, Санс начинает записывать счёт. Делает зарубки в своём сторожевом домике, чтобы не сбиться. Ему любопытно, сколько это будет продолжаться, и он ждёт момента, когда человеку надоест. И надеется, что человеку надоест быстрее, чем ему.  
Четыре раза он выцарапывает на дереве по четыре прямых линии и перечёркивает их пятыми. Ему скучно и нечем заняться. Не следить же за тем, чтобы ни один человек не проскочил мимо, верно?  
Палец Санса замирает над деревянной поверхностью, а потом он слышит лёгкий хруст снега под детскими ножками и чертит ещё одну прямую линию.

___

— Человек. Разве ты не знаешь, как нужно встречать нового приятеля? Повернись и пожми мою руку.  
Фриск оборачивается, как обычно. Протягивает руку, как обычно. Сжимает своей ладошкой костяные пальцы, как обычно. И…  
Ничего не происходит.  
Человек уже готов — как. обычно. — смеяться над пердящим звуком — потому что ВСЕГДА СМЕШНО, — но ничего не происходит.  
Фриск растерянно бегает взглядом по белому черепу Санса, смотрит в его пустые глазницы, пытаясь понять, есть ли здесь подвох, но Санс привычно улыбается.  
Вот уж что не изменится никогда.  
Собиравшийся вырваться из груди смех затухает в груди человека и вырывается наружу неловким покашливанием.  
— Привет, — как ни в чём не бывало говорит монстр. — Я Санс, скелет.

___

Человек слушает музыку падающей воды, говорит с фанаткой Андаин, а Санс следит за ним краем глаза. Фриск почти никогда не забывает пообещать маленькому монстру, что ничего не расскажет его родителям.  
И потом, когда человек подходит и вскидывает удивлённо брови, скелет говорит:  
— Что, не доводилось видеть парня с двумя работами? У этого есть свои плюсы: у меня два перерыва на обед.  
Санс видит в глазах человека ожидание, но не продолжает свою речь. Санс делает вид, что потерял часть сценария.  
— А ты не знаешь, — неуверенно подсказывает Фриск, — где здесь можно перекусить?  
— У Гриллби, — охотно отвечает монстр. Разве он виноват, что плохо запомнил свои реплики за пятьдесят с лишним повторений? — У него лучший кетчуп в Сноудине, если не во всём подземелье.  
Человек едва заметно хмурится и обиженно опускает уголки губ.  
— Не хочешь показать мне короткий путь?  
— Не, я занят, — в голосе Санса слышится насмешка с лёгким привкусом победы. — В том, чтобы иметь две работы, есть и минусы: двойная ответственность. Хе-хех.

___

Человек смотрит на своё отражение в водной глади и задумчиво улыбается. Сотни кристаллов мерцают вокруг, и детское личико будто плавает в подземном небе, но это не сравнится с великолепием настоящего небосвода.  
Фриск с восторгом представляет, как счастливы будут монстры выйти на поверхность и увидеть настоящую красоту живого мира.  
Снова.  
В Вотерфоле всегда тихо и спокойно, не то, что в Сноудине, шумном и много… людном? Человек смеётся, смех отражается от влажных стен, и его ловит один из эхо-цветов. Фриск подходит к другому и касается голубых, словно призрачных лепестков.  
— …не кажется знакомым? — доносится из цветка голос, далёкий и искажённый, как эхо другой вселенной.  
— Ты так говоришь, будто люди сюда каждый день падают! Я бы запомнил! — говорит следующий цветок.  
— Хм… ты прав. Такое сложно забыть, — отвечает третий.

___

Приятное чувство, порождённое тем, что Санс раскусил человека, радует его совсем недолго. Вскоре он понимает, что действительно никто, кроме него, ничего не помнит. Кроме него и человека, конечно. Однако Фриск очень быстро привыкает к его мелким выходкам, и снова начинает вести себя так же естественно, как остальные.  
Ребёнок больше не удивляется и не хмурится, когда Санс при «знакомстве» не протягивает руку в ответ, когда отключает все головоломки или наоборот делает их в три раза сложнее, когда не соглашается идти на ланч вместе, когда во время ланча выпивает подряд четыре бутылки кетчупа и обратно на работу возвращается, слегка пошатываясь, когда его не оказывается там, где он должен быть, и когда он появляется в самых неожиданных местах.  
Что бы он ни делал, всё идёт своим чередом.  
Фриск появляется, Фриск всем помогает, Фриск заводит друзей, Фриск выводит их на поверхность.  
Что бы он ни делал, всё начнётся с начала.  
И когда Санс наконец осознаёт это, ему надоедает.

___

— Человек. Разве ты не знаешь, как нужно встречать нового приятеля? Повернись и пожми мою руку.  
Фриск оборачивается. Улыбается насторожено. Протягивает руку, сжимает пальцы монстра, и… неприличный звук пронзает тишину заснеженного леса.  
Ребёнок заливается счастливым хохотом.  
Санс сжимает зубы.  
Он никогда бы не подумал, что звук пердящей подушки может быть таким раздражающим.  
В этот раз они идеально отыгрывают сценарий до самого конца.

___

Восход солнца и в сотый раз всё также прекрасен. Слепящий огненный шар поднимается ввысь, заливая золотом пушистые облака, заснеженные верхушки гор загораются миллиардами искр, а прямо под ними растут тысячи деревьев, изумрудным морем уходя вдаль, за горизонт. Шевелюра Асгора кажется янтарной; жабры Андаин раздуваются, втягивая прозрачный воздух; глаза Альфис бегают по пейзажу в попытках охватить всё его великолепие; Папирус ничего не может сказать от восторга; Ториэль умиротворённо улыбается, наслаждаясь свежими дуновениями ветра; на лице человека — радостная гордость.  
Глазницы Санса пусты и равнодушны. Да, этот вид достоин кисти лучшего из художников, но в отличие от остальных Санс знает, что сияния настоящих звёзд им не увидеть.  
Он пропускает мимо все восхищённые реплики, слушает лёгкое гудение в собственном продуваемом черепе, и только когда Папирус убегает навстречу миру, неудержимо счастливый, Санс говорит:  
— Пойду присмотрю за ним.  
И, никем не замеченный, возвращается в подземелье.  
Несколько бутылок кетчупа, за который он больше не платит, помогут ему подготовиться к новому старому дню.

___

Порой Сансу кажется, что он сходит с ума. Видит то, чего не существует, помнит то, чего не было. Даже спустя сто с лишним повторений — сторожка изнутри вся покрыта перечёркнутыми прямыми линиями, и Санс больше не может считать — никто ничего не понял. Лишь изредка у некоторых монстров на лице появляется едва уловимое замешательство, отражающее то самое чувство дежавю, с которого всё началось для Санса, но почти сразу исчезает. Некоторое время скелет надеялся на память Ториэль, в которой запечатлевались какие-то детали, но со временем — что такое «время» теперь? — и они стирались.  
Всё движется по кругу, по проклятому сценарию, и Санса разъедает ощущение, будто его окружают бездушные манекены. Марионетки из театра кукол — об этом странном человеческом развлечении монстр тоже читал в странных человеческих книгах. Как запрограммированные роботы, они повторяют одно и тоже, но страшнее всего Сансу становится, когда и Папирус начинает казаться ему такой же пустой оболочкой, как все остальные.  
Каждый раз при встрече с человеком Санс жалеет, что не может стереть себе память так же легко, как Фриск стирает их настоящее и будущее.  
И когда мысль, что всё вокруг ненастоящее, как картонные декорации на сцене чьего-то больного воображения, становится невыносимой, Санс уходит в Хотлэнд и часами слушает плеск лавы, или сидит на скамейке в самом укромном месте тихого Вотерфола и смотрит на мерцание крошечных кристаллов, или бродит по лесам Сноудина под скрип промёрзших веток — до тех пор, пока мир вновь не начинает казаться ему живым.  
Пару раз он думал о том, чтобы не возвращаться из леса, там он, возможно, обрёл бы спокойствие, но…  
— Санс!.. САНС!!  
Санс не может оставить своего брата.  
Он замирает, сливаясь с тенями частых стволов, и вздыхает.  
Он не может всё бросить, потому что кто-то должен заботиться о Папирусе.  
— САНС! Ты где?!  
И потому что  
он  
обещал  
присмотреть  
за  
человеком.

___

Фриск беспрепятственно проходит через ворота и останавливается в нерешительности, заметив Санса в сторожке. Человек не помнит, когда последний раз скелет оказывался на своём месте.  
Может, перезапусков двадцать назад?  
Может, больше.  
Фриск смотрит на Санса вопросительно; они оба знают, что будет дальше, но монстр демонстративно отворачивается и вливает в себя половину бутылки горчицы. Наверняка уже не первой. Они слышат приближающиеся шаги — Папирус точен, как часы; взгляд человека мечется между скелетом и лампой, но Санс насмешливо равнодушен к тому, что он должен делать. К тому же он уверен — человек и сам справится.  
Фриск вздыхает, смотрит на Санса осуждающе и без подсказок прячется за совершенно не подозрительной лампой.  
— Санс! — Папирус подходит к воротам и озадаченно оглядывается. Почему-то он думал, ЗНАЛ, что найдёт брата здесь. — Санс?  
— М, — неохотно отзывается монстр из сторожки и делает ещё глоток горчицы. Он её не любит на самом деле, она мерзкая и… горькая, но сейчас это идеально совпадает с его настроением.  
— Санс! — Папирус подлетает к брату и упирает руки в бока. Даже его красный шарф развевается на ветру особенно воинственно. — Что ты делаешь?!  
— Хм… ничего, — честно признаётся Санс.  
— Но ты не должен делать «ничего»! — возмущается Папирус и собирается продолжить, но его брат перебивает с лёгкой усмешкой:  
— Ну вот, бро, я ничего и не делаю.  
— САНС! — Папирус топает ногой, мгновенно закипая. — Мне не до твоих глупых шуток! Прошло уже восемь дней, а ты так и не настроил свои паззлы, ленивые кости! Ты ведь знаешь, как важно поймать человека! Я, великий Папирус…  
Чёрные провалы глазниц Санса тускнеют, а плечи устало опускаются. Он не слушает. Он допивает горчицу, бросает пустую бутылку себе под ноги и открывает новую.  
Если бы у него был желудок, его бы мутило от количества выпитого, от слов брата и от самого себя. Его будто привязали к стулу и теперь пытают, капая ледяной водой на череп, только в каждой капле — сотни раз повторяющаяся история. Одни и те же слова, одни и те же действия.  
— …и я, великий Папирус, стану членом королевской стражи и получу всё, чего так заслуживаю!..  
Сансу хочется заткнуть уши, но и их у него нет, поэтому он проводит пальцами по царапинам на дереве, чтобы отвлечься. Поверх перечёркнутых прямых линий — одна и та же надпись. Десятки, может, сотни раз. Санс не помнит, как её вырезал.  
«Время сломано. Время сломано. Время сломано, время сломано, времясломано, времясломановремясломановремясломано…»  
— И часто здесь люди появляются? — прерывает Санс бесконечную тираду брата.  
— Нет… но могут появиться в любой момент!  
Санс давно уже не шутит насчёт совершенно не подозрительной лампы, скеле-тонн работы или ещё чего-нибудь, а если это и случается, то только по инерции. Человек понимает, что монстр не будет больше поддерживать его игру, но всё равно поджимает губы недовольно. К счастью, никакие действия Санса не могут нарушить ход событий.  
Иначе пришлось бы от него избавиться.  
Фриск делает шаг вперёд. Папирус тут же оборачивается на звук, смотрит на человеческого ребёнка, на Санса, и снова на ребёнка, а потом быстро поворачивается к брату и говорит громким шёпотом:  
— Санс! Это что, человек?!  
— А?.. — монстр лениво поднимает взгляд и подтверждает равнодушно: — Ага.  
— О боже! — всё так же шёпотом кричит Папирус. — О БОЖЕ! Я же говорил! Может появиться в любой момент!  
— Да, я уже видел здесь таких, — продолжает Санс невыразительно и залпом допивает горчицу.  
— Что? Видел? Когда?!  
В ответ Папирус слышит лишь звон упавшей бутылки. Он оборачивается — сторожка пуста.  
— Санс?..

___

— Пожалуйста, очнись!  
Человек открывает глаза и видит склонившихся над ним друзей. Эти монстры стали ему родными за прошедшее время. За время, прошедшее… двести, триста раз? Фриск не считает.  
— Ох, ты в порядке! Слава богу! — восклицает Ториэль облегчённо.  
Ребёнок поднимается на ноги и успокаивающе улыбается. Он в порядке, не о чем беспокоиться.  
— М-мы так волновались..! Тебя как будто вечность не было! — заикается Альфис от радости.  
— Да! Ещё немного, и я бы испугалась! — сложно поверить, что Андаин действительно это говорит. Фриск тихо смеётся: разве что-то может напугать эту суровую амфибию? — Предупреди в следующий раз, если решишь вздремнуть, окей?  
Ребёнок кивает и переводит взгляд на Санса. Он стоит, засунув руки в карманы куртки, и смотрит сквозь человека, будто не замечая.  
Он просто терпит и ждёт, когда это закончится.  
Ребёнок поворачивается к Папирусу и говорит с добродушной усмешкой:  
— Что с тобой? Ты… плакал?  
— Что?! Я не плакал!! Я не плачу! Мне просто… что-то в глаз попало, — тараторит Папирус, а Фриск снова смотрит на его брата и спрашивает.  
— Что попало?  
— Слёзы!  
— Ты скелет, ты не можешь плакать, — неожиданно жёстко обрывает Санс.  
— О… — Папирус печально опускает голову. — И правда.  
На несколько секунд все замирают в растерянности. Неловкое молчание прерывает Асгор:  
— Ну-ну. Главное, что Фриск в порядке…

___

Свет из огромных окон мягко ложится на жёлто-оранжевую плитку, но просторный холл всё равно кажется мрачным из-за массивных колонн и из-за того, как гулко раздаются шаги в его пустоте. Человек не любит это место, хотя вряд ли может объяснить, почему. Здесь неуютно быть одному, но и раньше, когда его встречал Санс, было не лучше.  
Фриск быстро идёт к выходу, погрузившись в свои мысли, и чуть не сталкивается с возникшим словно из ниоткуда монстром. Ребёнок удивлённо останавливается. Он не видел здесь скелета уже… очень давно. Санс выглядит невозмутимым. Впрочем, он не умеет иначе — теперь Фриск об этом задумывается.  
— Твоё путешествие почти подошло к концу. Через несколько минут ты встретишься с королём. Вместе… вы определите будущее этого мира. Ну а теперь настало время суда…  
Уголки губ человека приподнимаются сами собой — он любит, когда Санс всё делает правильно, поэтому внимательно слушает полузабытые объяснения. Не то чтобы они действительно имели какой-то смысл, ведь Фриск в любом случае не собирается никого обижать. Кем нужно быть, чтобы обидеть тех, кто заменил тебе семью?  
— Подожди-ка… — глазницы Санса загораются чуть ярче — он бы хитро прищурился, если бы мог. — У тебя такое выражение лица, будто ты слышишь всё это не первый раз.  
— О… ну… — Фриск картинно опускает взгляд и мнётся, пытаясь подобрать слова. Это они уже проходили, с чего бы монстру снова устраивать проверку?  
— Специально для таких случаев у меня есть секретная фраза. Если ты вернёшься и скажешь её мне, я пойму, что ты можешь путешествовать во времени.  
Человек настороженно замирает, когда Санс приближается, но всё же кивает и подаётся навстречу.  
И хмурится в раздумьи, когда вопросительный шёпот монстра касается его уха.  
Пульс ребёнка сбивается от лёгкого ощущения опасности, исходящего от скелета-коротышки. Это правда смешно, ведь Санс такой… нелепый, разве он может быть настоящей угрозой? «Конечно, нет», — решает Фриск.  
Человеку неловко перед самим собой, что на мгновение он испугался этого монстра, и чтобы избавится от неприятного ощущения, Фриск идёт на поводу у своего любопытства.

— Кажется, ты хочешь мне что-то сказать?  
Две маленькие фигуры стоят друг напротив друга на расстоянии колонны. В этом холле Фриск старается не подходить к Сансу ближе. Под их ногами тёмные и светлые плиты перемежают друг друга, а они сами напоминают человеку двух королей на шахматной доске. Последние фигуры. Самые важные.   
В своём воображении Фриск играет за белых, и жалеет, что Санс не знает об этом человеческом развлечении. Скелету бы понравилось. Хотя довести партию до конца ему наверняка стало бы лень.  
Впрочем, может, однажды…  
— Да… м…  
Человек перекатывается с пятки на носок, стараясь казаться беззаботным. Все они здесь играют свои роли.  
— Это… — голос стремительно теряет легкомысленный тон, но Фриск делает над собой усилие. Разве плохо то, что сейчас будет сказано? Ребёнок наоборот рад, очень рад, что: — Это никогда не кончится.  
Глазница Санса вспыхивает голубым огнем на долю секунды, и Фриск отступает на шаг, но уже через мгновение скелет выглядит как обычно.  
Показалось?  
— Вотоночо, — бросает монстр.  
Его руки в карманах сжимаются в кулаки и немного дрожат.   
Фриск моргает, а когда открывает глаза, Санса рядом уже нет.

___

Санс просыпается.  
Опять он вырубился на диване перед телевизором. На экране — бесконечная передача МТТ.  
Санс сбрасывает плед — Папирус заботлив, как всегда, — и идёт на кухню.  
В холодильнике — только паста. Паста в тарелке, паста в кастрюле, паста в сковородке.  
Санс решает позавтракать у Гриллби.  
В баре всегда много народу, но место за стойкой — место Санса — всегда свободно. Гриллби без лишних слов ставит перед ним большой бургер и банку кетчупа, а Санс, поев, уходит со словами «запиши это на мой счёт».  
По пути на работу скелет останавливается на длинном узком мосту. Внизу из тумана торчат белые верхушки деревьев — уходящие в невидимую даль, тёмные стволы с зелёной листвой манят к себе; Санс знает, они таят в себе безмятежность, как и сама пропасть, но стать её частью ему не суждено.  
Почему?  
Он не помнит.  
Он знает только, что должен идти на работу.  
Сторожка встречает Санса пустыми пакетиками из-под чипсов, но не успевает скелет занять свой пост, как слышит странный звук. Будто кто-то прошёл через большую запертую дверь в начале леса.  
Монстр идёт проверять.  
Его тень мелькает меж шатких стволов; треск сухой ветки заставляет существо — человека — нервно обернуться. Санс преследует его до ворот, там ребёнок — судя по размерам — останавливается.  
Монстр медленно — угрожающе — приближается.  
— Человек. Разве ты не знаешь, как нужно встречать нового приятеля? Повернись и пожми мою руку.  
Человек послушно поворачивается.  
Человек протягивает руку.  
Человек робко улыбается и сжимает маленькими пальцами ладонь Санса.

Санс просыпается.  
На экране — бесконечная передача МТТ.  
Санс сбрасывает плед и идёт на кухню. В холодильнике — только паста.   
Санс решает позавтракать в баре.   
Гриллби без лишних слов ставит перед ним большой бургер и банку кетчупа.  
Санс уходит со словами «запиши это на мой счёт».  
По пути на работу скелет останавливается на мосту. Тёмная, утыканная деревьями пропасть таит в себе безмятежность, но стать её частью монстру не суждено.  
Он должен идти на работу.  
Не успевает скелет занять свой пост, как слышит странный звук, будто открылась дверь в начала леса, и идёт проверять.  
Санс преследует человека до ворот, где тот останавливается.  
Монстр медленно — угрожающе — приближается.  
— Человек. Разве ты не знаешь, как нужно встречать нового приятеля? Повернись и пожми мою руку.  
Человек послушно поворачивается.  
Человек протягивает руку.  
Человек приветливо улыбается и сжимает маленькими пальцами ладонь Санса.

Санс просыпается.  
Он сбрасывает плед и идёт на кухню. Там только паста, и монстр решает позавтракать в баре.  
Гриллби привычно ставит перед ним бургер и банку кетчупа. Санс уходит, не оплатив счёт.  
Он проходит по мосту, мимо тёмной манящей пропасти, к своей сторожке, и слышит странный звук.  
Он идёт за человеком, пока тот не останавливается у ворот.  
Монстр приближается и говорит:  
— Человек. Разве ты не знаешь, как нужно встречать нового приятеля? Повернись и пожми мою руку.  
Человек послушно поворачивается.  
Человек протягивает руку.  
Человек зловеще улыбается и сжимает маленькими пальцами ладонь Санса.

Санс просыпается  
и резко садится на диване. Он тяжело дышит, его глазница горит голубым, а сбоку стоит испуганный Папирус.  
— Санс? — Папирус осторожно подходит к брату. — Санс, ты в порядке? Я тебя минут двадцать будил, а потом ты КА-А-АК вскочил!  
Голубой отблеск быстро тает, и Санс падает обратно на подушку.  
— Всё ок.  
Это невероятно сложно — говорить спокойным голосом, когда в голове оглушительно звенит, а руки неконтролируемо дрожат, как от самого кошмарного в жизни похмелья, но Санс справляется. Он собирается отвернуться лицом к спинке дивана, делая вид, что всё ещё хочет спать, но Папирус снова тормошит его за плечо.  
— Скорее! Ты же всё проспишь! Вставай, а то они уйдут без нас!  
— Куда, — говорит Санс без вопросительной интонации.  
«Уйди-уйди-исчезни-просто-оставь-меня-одного».  
— На поверхность! Скорее, идём же!  
— Иди без меня, — Санс тянет на себя плед, надеясь, что хоть в этот раз Папирус поймёт, но…  
— Ты что! Как я могу уйти без тебя? Я не допущу, чтобы ты пропустил такое! Это же невероятное историческое событие! Монстры выйдут на поверхность впервые за сотни лет! — Папирус воодушевлённо выпрямляется во весь рост и продолжает торжественно: — Санс! Мы увидим небо впервые в жизни! Разве можно такое пропустить?

Ветер низко гудит в черепе, мешаясь с раздражающе-счастливыми голосами, и солнце… чёртово ненавистное солнце слепит, выжигая мысли и чувства расплавленным золотом.  
Как двести, как триста раз назад.  
Сансу отчаянно хочется сделать шаг вперёд — упасть с горы, так, чтобы костей потом было не собрать — ха. ха. — чтобы не дожидаться очередного перезапуска. Но он не может. Не может испортить ОЧЕРЕДНОЙ самый лучший момент в жизни Папируса.  
Пусть даже за ним последуют ещё сотни таких же.

Проклятый огненный шар озаряет счастливые лица, а Санс возвращается в подземелье — ему нужно готовиться к новому дню.  
Скелет сжимает руки в карманах. Предвкушение. Решимость. Он будто тысячу лет не ощущал ничего, кроме глухого отчаяния, и теперь эти давно забытые чувства для него — как глоток свежего воздуха. Куда лучше того, что на поверхности.  
Время. Пора отказаться от этого понятия. Минуты, часы, недели, годы, столетия… Прошло всего дня два. Может, три.  
А потом снова.  
И снова.  
И снова…  
Санс мотает головой. К чёрту всё. Сейчас это не имеет значения. Ни перезапуски, ни люди, ни монстры.  
Только Фриск.

___

— Человек. Разве ты не знаешь, как нужно встречать нового приятеля? Повернись и пожми мою руку.  
В этих словах — отзвук былого веселья. Ведь первые раз пять было действительно забавно. Сегодня эти слова, как и шаги по тёмному лесу, след в след за человеком, даются Сансу легко.  
Человек оборачивается, его лицо — как всегда — светится радостью, но стоит ему посмотреть на монстра, как он замирает, затаив дыхание, и делает шаг назад, но уже поздно. Пальцы скелета сжались вокруг детской ладошки мёртвой хваткой.  
Волосы на голове встают дыбом, внутренности сковывает льдом страха; Фриск вздрагивает, пытается вырвать руку и сбежать, потому что

с а н с у л ы б а е т с я .

Глазница монстра полыхает голубым пламенем, пальцы сжимаются всё сильнее, едва не ломая хрупкое запястье.  
Санс дёргает ребёнка на себя.  
— Санс, не… надо…  
Острые, словно бритвы, белоснежные кости легко пронзают податливую плоть, добираясь до трепещущего в ужасе сердца.  
— Мы ведь… — по подбородку человека стекает кровь, голос становится всё тише, — друзья…  
Фриск оседает на землю, цепляясь за куртку Санса ослабевшими пальцами, но скелет только смотрит сверху вниз беспощадно. А когда ребёнок падает и затихает, монстр переступает через тело и идёт навстречу Папирусу.

Санс ни на что не надеется.  
Не мечтает о том, что теперь всё закончится.  
Но сейчас, пока по его костям стекала алая человеческая кровь, пока он видел, как в глазах человека замирает жизнь, он ощущал безмятежность.  
И оно того стоило.

— Санс! Уже восемь дней прошло, а ты так и не настроил свои паззлы, ленивые кости! Чем ты здесь занимаешься?!  
— У меня тонна работы. Скеле-тонна.  
— САНС! Это не смешно!.. Что, если сейчас сюда придёт человек? Я непременно должен поймать его!.. Кстати…  
— М?  
— Что у тебя за пятно на куртке?  
— Да так… кетчуп разлил.

___

Снег скрипит под двумя парами маленьких ног.  
— Человек… Разве ты не знаешь, как нужно встречать нового приятеля? Повернись и пожми мою руку. 


End file.
